


Voice Mail

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Voice Mail [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Like, M/M, No Happy Ending Angst, Or not, Super angsty, a story told entirely through voice mail, mention of suicide, open-ended angst, so much, who knows - Freeform, you all are going to hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: A story told entirely through Roman's voice mail.





	Voice Mail

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this last night, so here's this wonderful angst bomb.

Hello, Roman. Your voice mailbox is full.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey dickwad, call me back.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“I just realized that maybe calling you a dickwad is probably not the nicest thing to say, so, uh, sorry. You have a great dick. Wait, shit- did I just- oh fuck, shit shit shit, fuck shit damn  _ fuck _ . Goddammit. Shit- Okay, shit I'm just gonna-”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey Roman, it's Virgil. Sorry about calling you a dickwad. I just… I'm sorry. I know you're probably still pissed, but I want to hear your voice. I love you. Call me back when you get this. I love you. Wait, I just said that- shit. Uh, anyway, bye.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey Ro! It's Patton. I'm just calling to check in on ya, I haven't heard from you in a couple days. I know you got into a fight with Virge, and I know you need to blow off some steam. Just call me when you get the chance. Talk to you later. Bye!”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey, it's me again. You're probably sick of me calling by now, but… Ugh okay, yeah I know you're upset, and I know you probably don't want to talk to me but come on. Disappearing because I didn't give you an answer you wanted to hear is just stupid and childish, okay? So just… call me back, and let's just talk about this like adults. Love you.”

End of Message.

* * *

New Message:

“Hello Roman, it's Logan. I've noticed that you haven't been to work in a few days and I'm growing a little concerned. You haven't called in sick, nor did you request any time off. Please call to let me know that you are okay. I don't want to have to fire you, but if you keep skipping work with no excuse or explanation, I have no say. It's company policy. Oh, and I do hope your plan with your boyfriend went well. Goodbye.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Big surprise, it's me again. Sorry for calling you so much, I'm just worried. I… I talked to Patton and he says he hasn't heard from you either. Just… call or text or do something to let me know you're okay. Love you, bye.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Roman, it's your mother. Do you still have my recipe book that I lent to you last week? I need it back. Love you babydoll.”

End of message.”

* * *

 

New Message:

“Look, please just text or call me, okay? I need to know you’re okay. Or even just text Patton or something if you don’t want to talk to me. I love you.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey Ro, it’s DC. You owe me twenty bucks.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey, it’s Virgil again. Okay so… [deep inhale] I talked to Patton. About everything. I told him about the fight. And what started it. We discussed what happened and… [deep inhale] Roman, my answer is yes. If this changes anything, anything at all, please for the love of God call me back. I love you.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Roman, please. I don’t know if you’re getting my messages, hell, I don’t even know if you’re still alive. Okay, I’ve texted you, I’ve called you. I talked to Patton and he says he hasn’t heard from you in over a week. Just… let me know you’re okay. I love you. So much.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Roman sweetie, it’s Mom again. Your boyfriend called me saying he hasn’t heard from you in a while. I told him that I haven’t seen you since I gave you my recipe book. I’d still like to get that back. Also, call your boyfriend. He’s an absolute sweetheart. Love you.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Hey Ro, It’s Patton. I’m really worried about you. Virgil is too. I went into work to see if you were there, but your boss says he hasn’t seen you in almost two weeks. Virgil talked to me about the fight, and really, two weeks is too much, especially if you’ve basically dropped off the face of the planet like you have. Alright, just… call me okay? I just wanna know that you’re okay. See ya.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Roman, I regret to inform you that you have been terminated. One of your friends came in to ask about you yesterday, and I am sorry that all did not go well with your boyfriend, but that is really no excuse for not showing up to work. [2 seconds of silence] When you start looking for a new job, please do not hesitate to use me as a reference. Before this, you did excellent work. I hope you are well.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

[5 seconds of silence]

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“DC again. I want my money.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Okay Roman please for the love of everything, just fucking call me back. I want to marry you, I really do. I love you with all my heart, and it’s been three fucking weeks, I feel like I’m just screaming into the void at this point and I don’t even know if you’re alive. Patton hasn’t heard from you, your mom hasn’t heard from you, your boss says you haven’t shown up to work since the fight. I even talked to DC, and all he said was that you owe him money or whatever. Just… fucking… call me back. Let me know that you haven’t fucking killed yourself. Tell me you hate me, tell me you ran away to Mexico, just tell me  _ something.  _ I love you, okay? Uh… fuck. Just… I love you. Bye.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

New Message:

“Roman, please, I need to hear your voice. I’m so worried about you. I went to your apartment, but it looks like you haven’t been there since the fight. Where are you? Call me back, please. I love you. Bye.”

End of Message.

* * *

 

There are no more messages.


End file.
